bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fullbringers
The Fullbringers is the thirty-first episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Meeting a group of beings known as Fullbringers, Ichigo learns that there is a way to regain his lost Soul Reaper powers. Summary Now welcomed to Ginjo's hideout, Ichigo asks about the others that are there. Getting to it, Ginjo replies that they are part of his group, introduces to him Riruka Dokugamine, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Jackie Tristan, and Giriko Kutsuzawa. As he sits down, Ichigo now wants to know why it was he brought him there. When Ginjo reminds him of the offer he mentioned earlier, he tells him that it's still open. Ichigo simply wants him to just tell him, until finally, Ginjo asks him if he would be interested in regaining his Soul Reaper powers. Taken back by this, Ichigo doesn't seem to believe or take him seriously, but Ginjo assures him that he's being honest, and that he can help him regain his lost powers. Curious, Ichigo asks if he's a Soul Reaper, but he says he isn't as he then asks how he would know how to help him restore his powers. Deciding to demonstrate, Ginjo takes hold of the x-shaped pendant he wears, and spiritually converts it into a two-handed sword. He explains that by using the power of their souls, they can take an object they hold closest to them and manifest it into a weapon of their choosing, an ability they call Fullbring. Because this ability of their's is unique, they refer to themselves as Fullbringers. While Ichigo wants to know what it has to do with him, Ginjo reverts his sword back into his pendant, then states that there is a theory that wolves are spiritual creatures, and that they have the ability to influence someone with spiritual powers they are around for a long period of time. As such, this could leave an etch on their soul, giving them the Fullbring ability, and that Ichigo can use it as well, making him one of them. Not only that, but developing a Fullbring, it was slowly allow him to regain his Soul Reaper powers. Telling him that he felt he was dead, he can't help but ask Ginjo if it's possible that his friends are alive as well. He admits that it is possible, giving Ichigo some time to ponder it. Finally, he tells Ginjo that if what he says is true, he wants him to teach him how to use Fullbring. Understanding, he answers that in order for him to, he must first find an item that he holds closest to him, for that will be the focus for his Fullbring. Afterwards, he tells Ichigo to come back tomorrow night, to which he understands. Making his way back home, he goes into his room, lying on his bed. He ponders about what Ginjo said, and about how he needed to find an object he holds to bring out his Fullbring. At first, he can't seem to think of anything. He sits up, until he looks at his study desk, noticing the combat pass his dad gave him. Ichigo gets up and takes hold of it, looking at it that give him a feeling like it's somehow connected to him when he was a Soul Reaper. Now that he feels he knows what to do, he decides to keep it on him. The next day, Ichigo goes through his day of school, until night finally comes. Reaching the hideout, he makes his way in, where Ginjo greets him at the bar. When he asks Ichigo if he wants a drink, he states he's too young to drink. Either way, Ginjo wants to know if he found anything to use for his Fullbring, causing Ichigo to bring out and show him the combat pass. Asking what he needs it for, Ginjo only tells him to follow him, also motioning to Yukio. Curious herself, Riruka wants to come as well. Entering inside a chamber, Ichigo sees that it looks like a wasteland, when Ginjo informs him that it's used for training, and that it expands as far as the building. Riruka wants to know if they should be using her Love Gun as they're brought out, although Ginjo assures that they should use Yukio's. When he brings out his PSP, Ichigo asks if he's considering playing a video game right now. However, he replies that it's his Fullbring, Invaders Must Die, which he uses to generate a behemoth. For this, Ginjo tells Ichigo that he must first learn out to manifest his Fullbring. Before he can ask how, the behemoth attacks him, causing him to move. He starts running from it, avoiding its' attacks. Stopping, he looks at the combat pass, wondering who to bring out his Fullbring. After that, Riruka tells him to do it already, but Ichigo replies that he can't if he doesn't know how. He dodges more of the behemoth's attacks, until he hides behind a rock formation, wondering what he's doing wrong. As he recalls how Ginjo said that using the power of his soul, he can bring out his Fullbring. While wondering what he meant by that, that's when Ichigo hears him reveal that it's pride. That pride is what allows them to bring out their Fullbring, pride in something that they cherish. Believing that it's connected to his powers, he asks Ichigo what he was most proud of being a Soul Reaper. Remembering all the times he was with his friends, all they went through, their journey together, he finally admits he was always proud. At that moment, black spirit energy bursts out of the combat pass, and Ichigo sees that it's taken on the form of Zangetsu's guard. Ginjo explains that it's his pride in the memories of when he was a Soul Reaper and traveling with the wolves that are etched in his soul, allowing him to bring out his Fullbring. He then tells Ichigo that it's time for him to use it. Knowing what to do, he comes out from behind cover, and is ready to fight. The behemoth attacks, but he uses his energy guard to catch it, managing to throw it off. As it attacks again and again, Ichigo is able to throw off each blow, when the center of the guard starts flaring. With a sense of familiarity, he feels it's exactly like when he used his Getsuga Tensho as he swings the energy guard, and an energy wheel is discharged, hitting the behemoth with enough force to take it out. With that, it dissipates, while Ginjo is impressed, letting Ichigo know that he's been able to bring out his Fullbring. Leaving the chamber, Ginjo goes on that since he can now bring out his Fullbring, he'll need more training in order to fully develop it. Even though he appreciates what he's done, Ichigo answers that he has to find his friends first. While Ginjo questions this, Ichigo tells him that if they really are still alive, he has to find them. It's a while until Ginjo admits that there was something he wanted to mention earlier, and reveals that his friend may not have their memories, meaning they might not be wolves anymore. Taking this in, Ichigo remembers what Darcia had said about how there were humans that were originally wolves, and asks if they're human if there's a possibility of turning them back. Ginjo does some thinking, believing it's possible, but can't think of what could help, when he brings up the combat pass. Since it possesses the memories of him being a Soul Reaper, it might work in reverting them back. Thinking he might be right, Ichigo believes it's worth a try, and again thanks Ginjo. Leaving the hideout, he sees that it's morning, and looks out.. He makes a promise that he'll find Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. Appearances In Order * Kugo Ginjo * Ichigo Kurosaki * Riruka Dokugamine * Yukio Hans Vorarlberna * Jackie Tristan * Giriko Kutsuzawa * Behemoth * Kiba (Flashback) * Renji Abarai (Flashback) * Tsume (Flashback) * Hige (Flashback) * Toboe (Flashback) * Rukia Kuchiki (Flashback) Notes & trivia * The training chamber in Ginjo's hideout is similiar to the underground training ground beneath Urahara's Shop and the Visored's hideout in the Bleach series. Category:Episodes